If Only He Did
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Redone:5 years after Graduation, Tenma is bringing Karasuma home with good news! Harima is living with Yakumo and Sara.Harima X Yakumo
1. Homecoming News

**Hello I'm done rewriting my first Fanfiction I publish on this site. Nothing has really change, I only edited and add some in small things. But it was only really editing. So I hope you enjoy the redone version! Review if you want :)**

Overview:Five years after Graduation, tenma is bringing Karasuma home with good news! Harima is living with Yakumo and Sara.

"Yakumo are you sure this is a good idea? I mean is harima really ok with this?" Sara asks helping yakumo get ready to go to the airport. Today was the day that Tenma Tsukamoto and Oji Karasuma return home after being gone for several years.

Yakumo had the same worries as Sara but this wasn't her choice. "He really wants to go…he told me it's something that he has to face." Yakumo says. Even after five years Harima's feelings for Tenma seem unchanged.

"Well I hope everything goes well. I'll make sure everything is ready when you come back." Sara smiles.

"I Hope so to…" Yakumo says trying to put on a smile. But Truly Yakumo was worried that Harima would not take the fact of seeing Tenma and Karasuma together. They had been dating for coming up two years. Karasuma has shown signs of improvement from his illness. It was enough for him to fell back in love with Tenma. Yakumo went up the stairs to Harima's room, she pause at the door for a moment. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Harima?" she calls.

The door opens "Oh Yakumo is it time to go?" he asks putting on his sunglasses. Yakumo nods and they both walk out to the car. The drive to the airport was about an hour.

"Yakumo is it alright if I drive?" Harima just before they reach the car.

Yakumo was a bit shocked that Harima wanted to drive. She knows that Harima hates driving cars and now he was asking to drive? The pause Yakumo took seem to make Harima uneasy "Yeah of course!" She says tossing him the keys.

They both got into the car putting on their seatbelts. Harima pulls it into drive and heads for the airport.

They both sat in silence most of the drive, but something was nagging at Yakumo. It got to the point she couldn't wait any longer "Harima?" she calls.

Harima snaps to attention "Yeah Whats up Yakumo?" he asks.

"Are you really ok with this? I mean Tenma is bringing karasuma...and they are together in a relationship." Yakumo says turning red. She hope that she didn't cross a line that would make him angry.

He looks over at her and speaks in a soft tone "I know...it's just...something I need to face, plus if tenma is happy…" he pauses for a moment. "…The only thing that matters to me…is her happiness." He finishes.

Yakumo feels that Harima is still very much in love with Tenma, and it worries her even more then before.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you" Yakumo says with a smile. Harima smiles back, but then something catches her eye. It was his thoughts! But there wasn't time to make them out. As soon as it came it left. _"What does that mean? Could he ever feel that way about me?"_ The thought made her blush.

They pull into the pick up area of the airport.

The airport was packed, Harima wasn't to sure how they were going to find Tenma in this mess. About every ten second someone bumps into Harima.

"YAKUMO!" They both turn to the voice of tenma. They look in the general direction but only find a sea of people. "Over here Yakumo!" They hear Tenma call again.

Yakumo looks again and this time see's Tenma in a café that was clear. "Harima come on there over here." Yakumo says making her way through the crowd.

Harima and Yakumo finally made it to the café in one piece. "Yakumo! I've miss you so much little sister of my!" Tenma yells throwing herself into Yakumo's arms.

Yakumo couldn't help but let a tear fall "I've miss you to Tenma…" she says hugging her with all her strength.

When Harima saw tenma it all came back, hitting him like a freight train. Harima feels light headed and his heart was racing . Tenma had changed a lot, she grew a good 2 inches, her hair was shorter, and she was more beautiful than when she left.

Tenma soon sees Harima "HARIMA!" she yells and jumps into his arms.

"Ten-Tenma!" Harima is glowing red and he almost falls over.

"It's been to long Kenji!" Tenma says smiling.

He smiles back "No Kidding", and then Karasuma walks up "Karasuma..." Harima says looking at his blank expression. Yakumo felt a little worried now.

"Harima isn't it?" Karasuma asks.

"so you remember me?" Harima said a little surprised.

"No...Miss Tsukamoto seems to like talking about you. Lot of her great times had to do with you and some of her friends." Karasuma says.

When he said that it made him wonder _"really? She talked about me?"_ he thought.

"Well...let's get going, I want to see everyone. Yakumo did you get the party together?" Tenma asks.

"Yes, everyone should be there in 30 minutes." Yakumo says looking at her watch. With that they all head back to the car.

The ride back home was all but quiet. Tenma talked about how hard it was becoming a doctor. And the things she did with karasuma. Like walks in the mountains and ice staking ect. Harima remain quiet the whole trip. Yakumo Knew Harima was hurting and it worried her. "Harima?" she says

"Yeah?" he replies.

"You ok?" Yakumo asks.

Harima smiles "yeah ...I'm fine"

When they reach the house the party was in full swing. Eri, Mikoto, Akira, and everyone from class 2-C. Karasuma was the person everyone wanted to talk to. They wanted to see if he had any memory of them. But he still didn't remember anyone which cause everyone to introduce themselves again.

Harima didn't much time at the party. The deadline for his manga was due in a week. So he was in his with some soda and chips on the table next to him. The room silent when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" harima calls out not taking his eyes away from the manga.

"HEY HEY!" It was tenma, Harima almost spills the ink.

"T-Ten-ma!" Harima screeches out.

"Hi Harima! Whatch you doing in here? The party's down stairs." she says walking towards him. Harima doesn't bother to cover the manga(Harima hasn't change the main characters over the years. It's still about Tenma and Harima) _"there's no way she'll know that's her." _He thought to himself.

Tenma looks at the manga "Hey! That Character looks...like...me?' her voice dies out.

_"AH CRAP! Why now does she decide to be smart! Damn it! I forgot she's smarter now!"_ Harima yells in his head.

"And that Character looks like...you?"

This time Harima does spill the ink. "Ok...there's a good explanation for this..." The only good explanation was the truth. By this time tenma was a bright red, Now or never...

"Tenma... you see...I...I...I LOVE YOU!" Harima yells out.

"H-Harima" is all Tenma says.

Harima takes off his sunglasses. "For the longest time I've had these feelings. I've wanted to tell you for so long. But I knew you're in love with Karasuma. That's why I never said anything to you, it's because...I...I...just want you to be happy." That's all he could say without crying.

Tenma looks into his face, hers was still very red "Harima...I'm...I'm sorry" she says trying not to cry herself.

harima's heart drops, _"it was never meant to be"._ She drops her head. Harima stand up and lifts her chin with one hand. "Come on, that look doesn't suit you. If karasuma makes you happy, that's all I can ask for." Harima say putting his sunglasses on. "Just forget about me ok." Harima says.

"No...Harima that's something I can't do." she looks up at harima. "without you I would have never seen Karasuma again, I would have never known the real you..." she takes his hands.

"Thank you Harima" she says smiling, but then she pulls harima's head down and places a kiss on his cheek. Harima's face was at this point on fire. But he controls himself and avoids passing out. "Harima I think it's best if I tell you this before everyone..." tenma went on.

Tenma returns to the party, looking a little down. But it soon vanishes and she's back to her cheerful self. She then gets everyone's attention, Karasuma walks to her side. "OK Everyone I just want to say its good to be home!" she yells a little too loud for the mic. "Uh sorry everyone! Anyways there really no other way to say this so I'm just going to say it...me and Karasuma...ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

The whole room just stared. Tenma gets a little nervous but then someone yells "let's party for the couple!" and the room lightens up.

Yakumo was so happy when she heard the news. But then it hit her "what about Harima..." she says in a low whisper. Yakumo looks around the room but no sign of Harima. She heads to his room worried at what she might find. She pauses at the door and says a little prayer hoping that he was ok. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Harima you in here?" she say opening the door to see Harima drawing. "Oh I'm sorry..." she turns to leave.

But Harima calls her "Yakumo! Wait, come in and close the door behind you." he says, as soon as yakumo closes the door Harima brakes down crying.

"Harima!" she rushes to his side.

"Why did it haft to end this way!" he crys.

Yakumo takes him in her arms "its ok Harima..." Is all she can say without crying. _"I never want to see him like this! If...if only he had those feeling for Me."_ she thought to herself. Yakumo just held harima in her arms; a tear runs down her cheek "If only…"

End of part 1


	2. At peace,restless

**Sorry it took so long to finish part 2 still trying to get use to this site :). But here it is, review please**

"Harima? Are you…" Yakumo stops at the sight of Harima without his sunglasses. Yakumo blushes a little, she had never seen him without his sunglasses, he was very handsome.

"You ok Yakumo?" Harima asks putting his glasses back on.

"y-yeah…" Yakumo turns even redder.

Harima walks up to her and feels her head "You sure? You're burning up."

"I-I-I'm fine r-really." Yakumo says trying to hide her face.

"Ok…Hey about earlier…I'm sorry for breaking down like that…Yakumo." Harima apologizes feeling a little embarrass.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Harima. I'll…I'll always be here for you." Yakumo says taking a more bold step in expressing her feelings.

Harima pulls her in and hugs her "thank you yakumo. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you as my friend." He says in a soft tone.

Then she saw in again! His thoughts post above his head! But like the first time they were gone in a matter of seconds.

"He's unsure about his feeling for me." Yakumo decides.

"We should go back down to the party before tenma gets worried." Yakumo says. Harima lets her go and fellows her out.

Upon returning they both are rushed by Tenma. "Awww! You two look so cute together! What were you two love birds up to?" Tenma says winking at Yakumo. This made Yakumo turn red again.

Harima just smiles and laughs a little. Then Tenma turns to Harima "Harima! Karasuma wants you to be the best man!" she says in a happy tone.

This came as a big shock to Harima. _"What!Why me?"_ he says to himself.

"Can you do it Harima?" Tenma asks.

Harima snaps out of it "oh….yeah of course!" he replies.

Tenma hugs him happy as ever "Thank you Harima this means a lot to me." She says looking into his eyes.

Harima almost had a breakdown again but he sucked it up like a man.

The party was soon over and everyone left. Harima left to buy more ink and Sara went to the super market. Which only left tenma and yakumo at home.

Tenma walks up to yakumo and grabs both her shoulders. "Yakumo I want you to set up the wedding arrangements. Is that ok? Can you do it?" Tenma asks almost in a begging tone.

Yakumo was shocked "you really think I can do that? I've never done something like this before." she says.

"I know you can do it! I don't think anyone else can do it. You don't want me planning a wedding haha!" Tenma laughs but realize what she just said about herself.

Yakumo takes a second then says "ok I'll be on it sis!"

Tenma hugs her "I'm so happy to have a sister like you Yakumo." She says holding back some tears.

"Anything for you sis…" Yakumo says

"So… did you tell Harima you're in love with him yet?" Tenma asks.

Yakumo blushes "n-no…"

Tenma smiles "just leave it to me Yakumo! I'll have you two together in no time!"

After that night Yakumo began setting up the wedding. She started looking for a place to have the wedding; luckily the Sara said the church could do the wedding for free. Which was a relief, the next matter was the wedding dress.

Tenma rushes into the dress shop. She was so excited. "Yakumo! I want that one! No wait! That one!" Tenma was in her own wonderland. Yakumo on the other hand was nervous; this is the most expensive part. Tenma also brought her friends Mikoto, Akira, and Eri.

"Go ahead and find one you like sis." Yakumo says. Tenma runs around looking at each dress.

"Are you even sure you can afford any of these dress Yakumo?" Eri asks in a mocking tone.

"ummmm…" Yakumo doesn't say anything.

"What's your problem Eri?" Mikoto asks giving her a small push.

"It's nothing…" Eri says

Yakumo and Eri never really got along well. But yakumo didn't let this get to her, now wasn't the time for that.

"How about this one Yakumo?" Tenma comes back with a dress.

"Try it on" Yakumo says holding her breath.

Five minutes later she comes out.

"Oh…My….God!" they all say at the same time. Tenma was beautiful, the dress made Tenma look like an angel.

"Do you girls really like it?" Tenma was so happy.

"Now how much….." yakumo froze when she saw the price.

"I'm sorry sis…we can't afford this one." This hit Yakumo very hard, Eri was right.

"oh…that's ok Yakumo." Tenma says a little sad. But then it hits Tenma. "Wait! I have an idea! We can make the dress!" Tenma says with power. (Yakumo anime fall)

Yakumo and the girls started on the dress. Eri tried to tell tenma she could get her the dress. But tenma was too excited about making the dress. Harima on the other hand was with Karasuma.

"What the hell Karasuma! You really want to wear your water imp costume at the wedding!" Harima yells is disbelief.

Karasuma nods his head, "well at least it will save money. But come on! At least put a tie on that thing. If you're going to marry my ten…" Harima catches himself before he says it. Harima was still holding on to his feeling for Tenma. But deep down Harima knew the truth. Accepting it was something he didn't want to do.

_"I have no choice."_ he told himself. With that he thought about how to get over it. _"Well…I should make peace with karasuma. Yeah! That sounds like a good first step!"_ Harima say to himself.

"Hey Karasuma." Harima calls, karasuma looks at Harima.

"I…I don't know how much you remember, but I'm sorry for everything bad I've done to you." Harima says bowing his head.

"It's ok Harima." Karasuma says in his low tone voice.

Harima snaps up "do you remember!" Harima cries

"I'm sorry…I don't, but I do know you love Tenma the same as I do. And I'm sorry it had to turn out this way for you…" Karasuma says.

"No…you don't need to apologize for anything. Just do me one favor…" Harima sucks it up "Make her happy and always love her and only her." Harima says

Karasuma smiles and nods. Harima puts his hand out "Friends?"

Karasuma takes his hand "Friends"

The dress was coming along great. Yakumo had made great progress with the girls help. But the feud between Yakumo and Eri only got worst. All their problems in the past had to do with Harima.

The thought of losing Harima to Eri was something Yakumo couldn't bear. She almost hated Eri, but it wasn't like Yakumo to hate. She had never loved Harima more than now. "Why….why do I feel this hate towards Eri…I…I don't feel like myself" she told herself. Yakumo was scared of being alone. "I need to tell him." she says. But she didn't feel ready; just three little words…"I love you."

END OF PART 2

Preview: The wedding day has come! How will Harima deal with seeing Tenma marrying Karasuma right in front of him! Will Yakumo get her chance or will Eri! Find out in part 3:Wedding/balcony talk

Review this Chapter


	3. Letting go, Wedding, Balcony talk

This Chapter starts a day before the wedding. So enjoy, Please Review.

Harima didn't sleep the night before the wedding. He kept running the wedding over and over in his head. Mix emotion were running through him most of the night. "Ok…ok this is the almost over. I need to take the next step in forgetting Tenma." He takes out his wallet, opening it he sees a picture of Tenma back from when they were in high school. "Tenma…" he says in a whisper. He takes the picture and holds it "I know…I'm just talking to a picture but…AHHH I can't do it!" he puts the picture back. Harima walk down to the kitchen, "I need a drink of water." Harima grabs a glass cup. He looks in the living room to see the TV still on. It was about 3AM so Harima went to check it out. He walks in to find Yakumo asleep on the floor "Come on you need your bed." Harima picks her up. "Tomorrow is a big day for both of us. We can't have you worn out before the wedding. "He says walking up the stairs. He opens her door and puts her down on the bed. After tucking her he stands there for a moment "I…I need to say this to someone." He takes a deep breath "I'm scared... to let go. Where would I be without Tenma…I…I need help." Harima says. Harima takes out his wallet again. Taking the picture of tenma in his hands. He then looks at Yakumo and something gave him the strength to say "good bye….Tenma." He places the picture on the lamp table next to Yakumos bed. Harima turns and leaves the room.

Yakumo looks over at the picture of Tenma "Harima…" she says haft asleep "I'll always be there for you harima…"Yakumo drifts back to sleep.

Wedding day

Yakumo got up early and left for the church. Harima went to get karasuma. Tenma was still asleep. The wedding was planning to start at 11:00AM.

(2 hours before the wedding)

Yakumo and most of 2-C just finish touching up at the church. Everyone was in their best dress. Even people like Imadori wear a suit. Since the setting was done mostly everyone was messing around. Yakumo takes out her cell phone and called Eri.

"Hello?" Eri Answers

"umm Eri this is Yakumo." Yakumo says a little nervous.

"Oh…well everything is ready at my place for the reception so I'm on my way over to the church. Ok bye." Eri hangs up Yakumo was glad she got that over with.

"Hey Yakumo!" someone calls; Yakumo turns to see Mikoto and Akira looking very lovely. "Glad you girls are here! The wedding is almost ready. We just need Harima and Karasuma to be here." Yakumo says

30 minutes before the wedding

"Where's Harima and Karasuma!" Yakumo was starting to panic. The chapel was full from everyone from class 2-C and some from 2-D.

Elsewhere

"Come on Karasuma! There's no way in hell you're going to be late to your own wedding!" Harima says starting his motorcycle with a side seat attached. Karasuma hops in and Harima heads full speed to the church. "Damn it! Damn it! Why does Karasuma live in the most oddest place in Yagami!" Harima didn't even know if he was the right way. "Hey Karasuma! Do you know the way back to the church!" Harima yells over the wind. Karasuma looks to the right then to the left. After looking around Karasuma pulls out and huge map. "What the hell Karasuma! Ah just point in the right direction!" Harima yells.

Back at the Church

The whole church staff was in full panic. Harima and Karasuma still weren't here. With only 10 minutes until Tenma get here and Yakumo cant delay it. Harima wasn't answering his phone. Everyone was in position and all the guest seated.

Then the doors flew open, it was Harima and Karasuma! Karasima had his water imp costume with a blue tie taped onto his costume.

"Harima! Karasuma! Thank god you're here! Uhhh." yakumo looks at Karasuma and his hair was blown back and messy. Harima had some bugs on his suit and sunglasses. "Someone help clean these guys up we only got 2 minutes!" Eri and Mikoto rushed to both of them. Eri went to Harima and started cleaning the bugs off.

Eri took Harima's sunglasses and wipes the bugs off. She looks at Harima face "you look good whiskers" Eri says with a small blush.

Normally Harima would tell her to shut up, but be notice something different about her. She looked very pretty. "You to rich girl…uh Yakumo you ok?" Harima says turning to Yakumo. Yakumo was red faced. Harima walks up to her "hey what's up?" he asks.

Yakumo tries to hide her face "It's nothing, I'm fine." Yakumo realizes Tenma is right outside. "Karasuma get up there! You to Harima!" Yakumo drags both of them up. Right as they reach their places the doors open.

Tenma was in the wedding dress they made. It was so much better than the dress she wanted at the dress shop. The music started, it was a very soft sound. Her hair was up with her pigtails still out. Standing next to Karasuma, Harima tries to hold the tears back. "Come on harima keep it together man!" Harima says to himself.

Tenma reaches Karasuma but before going on she turns to Harima. "Thank you Harima. This means a lot to me that you're here." she says with a bright smile. Harima smiles back and nods. Karasuma takes her hand and the wedding begins.

The wedding goes on as any other would. When it finally reaches the kiss.

This was it, there's no turning back. "you may kiss the bride" sara says. Karasuma takes her and kisses her. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harima felt like something had been ripped from him. "Good bye tenma…" he whispers.

8 hours later at the Eri's Mansion

The party was going great! Tenma was having a blast and so was karasuma. It was the first time Yakumo has seen emotion on his face. "But where was Harima?" Yakumo wondered.

Harima was on the second floor, outside on the balcony looking out at the city below. He was still thinking what to do next. He then took his sunglasses "the last piece." he says. He throws them as far as he can. He watches them brake as they hit the ground.

Harima hears the door open behind him "Harima are you in here?" it was Tenma. "Yeah come on over." Harima calls back.

Tenma was still in her wedding dress. She walks to Harima's side "it's a nice night isn't it?" she says looking out at the full moon.

Harima turns to her "yeah…you're beautiful Tenma." he says smiling.

"Thank you Harima for everything, I'm glad we were in the same class." a tear falls from her face. "It's funny; the first time we talked you were in a hospital bed. I didn't know what to expect. But it turns out under all those muscles was a gentle hearted man who care so much about me. And under those sunglasses…" Tenma looks into Harima's eyes. "…was the hero who saved my life all those years ago." Harima almost falls off the balcony.

"Now you know everything." Harima says turning away in shame.

"Don't worry harima, I don't see you as that kind of person I thought you were. Everyone has seen you turn into who you are today." Harima looks into Tenma's eye "Good bye Tenma." he says feeling like a loud has been taken from him.

"it's not good bye Harima, it's more like….see you later." she says hugging him.

Harima smiles as a tear falls from his cheek. "Thank you Tenma."

Tenma lets him go and grabs his hand "you need your happy ending to! Come on there's someone waiting for you." she says leading him out.

"What was she talking about? Who was waiting for me?" Harima say to himself.

END OF PART 3

Thank you for those of you who have got this far!

Preview:Final Chapter! What will happened?


	4. Twilight Moment

**Hope you enjoyed the redone version! It was fun to read this again, its been a while! Thanks for those of you he reread this! Enjoy!**

Yakumo went out into the backyard of the mansion. She wanted some fresh air and a little thinking time. The moon was full so it was well lit. Yakumo walks by a tree when she heard a crack sound. She looks down at her feet to see a pair of sunglasses broken. She picks them up and looks at them. "These are Harima's"

"Come out here to think to?" someone says

Yakumo jumps "who's there?" yakumo calls

Eri was leaning against the tree next to yakumo. "Eri?" yakumo says a little nervous.

She steps into the moon light "you really do love him….don't you?" Eri says looking at the broken glasses in Yakumo's hand.

Yakumo turns a bright red "y-yes!" she says

"Give it your best shot Yakumo." Eri says

Her response shocked Yakumo "wait…..what?"

Eri smiles "I think he needs you more than he does me." Eri lowers her head "I…I won't be staying in japan for long." Eri says

"what! Why?"

"I was offered a job in America that would expand the family business…but I don't want to leave without fixing thing between us. So I'm sorry for being so bitter towards you in the past Yakumo…I got to go, can you keep this between us for now Yakumo. I don't want a big fuss over my leaving…Bye" Eri turns and heads back to the party.

Yakumo looks at the sunglasses "Did you finally let go, Harima?" Yakumo puts the glasses into her bag. After looking at the moon one more time she heads back into the party.

The whole room was dancing. Tenma was dancing with Harima. Karasuma was eating all the curry. Everyone was having a good time. Then the time came for the bride and the groom to slow dance.

Tenma ran to the Dj and grabbed the mic. "Hey everyone! Let's hear it for my little sister Yakumo! She was the one who plan the whole wedding!" Everyone cheers as Yakumo walks in the middle of the room and bows. "Now me and Yakumo are going to dance, then me and karasuma. After that everyone can dance." Tenma says. She puts down the mic and joins Yakumo on the dance floor. Yakumo takes the lead and the song starts.

"Thank you Yakumo for everything you've done. You have made me the happiest girl in the world." Tenma says with a tear falling.

"Tenma…I Love you sis. I would do anything for you." Yakumo says taking her sister closer,

"Now it's my turn to make you happy Yakumo." Tenma says with a little blush.

"but sis…" Yakumo tries to protest but is cut off by Tenma's index finger.

"Just trust me Yakumo." Tenma finishes the dance and then goes into karasumas arms.

Yakumo stands there alone on the dance floor. "What did she mean?" she wondered.

"would you like to have this dance with me Yakumo?" A voice calls out behind Yakumo.

Yakumo turns to find Harima without his sunglasses. Yakumo blushes and looks down "y-y-yes" Harima takes her hand and leads her in the dance.

They both dance in silents for a few seconds. Yakumo kept her head down. Afraid to look in his thoughts and see nothing. "Could it be?" she thought to herself.

"Yakumo." These words seem to echo in her head. The whole world goes silent, even the music seem to be muted. Yakumo looks into his eyes. She was speechless, because she saw his thoughts posted above his head which said:

"If I'd known you felt that way about me earlier…I…wouldn't know what to say. For so long you've been there, for so long you've help me have a future. Thanks to Tenma…I'm able to fall in love again. Yakumo…I…I…I Love you" Harima was very red and seem to be trying to find the words to say.

Yakumo felt as if time had stopped. Only Yakumo and Harima in some kind of twilight. Then without thinking Yakumo says " I love you to Harima."

Harima's mouth drops open, but then he laughs a little. "So you can read minds. But I feel I must say it myself." Harima takes her closer.

"Yakumo, I devote my life to your happiness, I love you Yakumo,"

Tears start falling out of Yakumo's eyes. Then she feels his hands lift her chin and she feels Harima's hard yet soft lip touch hers. Yakumo felt everything melt away, the pain, the heartache, the sorrow all gone. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the passionate kiss.

Tenma starts shedding tears of joy at the sight of Yakumo and Harima kissing. "I-I made that happened!" she says to karasuma.

They both ended the kiss. Yakumo never knew she could be so happy. Harima was smiling like he never smiled before. Everything just seem to be perfect.

"I love you Harima" she says again

"I love you to Yakumo." Harima says back giving her another kiss.

4 Months Later

Yakumo and Harima have been dating for 4 months. Yakumo was as happy as ever. She helped him with his manga when Harima said "Hey Tenma and Karasuma wanted to double date so you want to go?" he says

"Ok where? And what time?" Yakumo asks.

"At 7pm she wants to go to the place cliff where you girls watch the firework every year." he says.

10 minutes before 7pm

"So Harima how's dating my little sis going?" Tenma asks with the biggest smiles on her face.

"It's going great! I've never been happier in my life!" Harima says taking Yakumo's hand. "Awwww! That's great! Hey were here!" Tenma yells running ahead through the brush.

Yakumo and Harima go through the brush to the clearing and see the whole city.

"It's beautiful…"Yakumo says, the stars were out and the moon full.

Then Harima's phone rings, he answers "Hello? Give it about 15 more seconds ok bye." Harima hangs up

"Who was that?" Yakumo asks.

"No one…Yakumo see that dark spot over there in the clearing." Harima points it out in the distant.

"Yeah." Yakumo says looking at the small clearing in forest.

Harima gives her a pen and paper "write down what you see.' he says. Yakumo was confused, until a letter popped out of the dark clearing. "W?" Yakumo wrote it down. Then more letters popped up after the W disappears "W…I…L…L…Y…O…U…M…A…R…R…Y…M…E." Yakumo looks down at what she wrote "Will…You…Marry…Me." Her face shot a very bright red. She turns to Harima who was on one knee.

"Yakumo…I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me?" Harima pulls out a small ring.

Yakumo smiled "H-Harima…I wouldn't marry anyone else. Yes of course!" Yakumo jumps into Harima's arms.

Tenma was cheering Karasuma was smiling. Akira and Mikoto were the ones putting up the letter and they were still waiting on Yakumo's answer.

"I Love you Harima."

"I Love you to Yakumo"

THE END


End file.
